


Have We Met?

by PhantomOfLightandDarkness



Series: Apocalyptic Savior [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Memory Loss, Post-Bad End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomOfLightandDarkness/pseuds/PhantomOfLightandDarkness
Summary: Have we met before?Probably not, but there's evidence we've met before, so what gives?Post-Bad End, Memory Loss, a side story of "Savior."Still can understand without context, though it is welcomed.





	Have We Met?

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning(s):** None.
> 
> Please be as harsh as you could.
> 
> I’m sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, if I made any mistakes, tell me.
> 
> Criticism is welcome.
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

**X-X-X-X**

“... Hey, who are you?”

“Who _are you_?”

“I'm Alibaba. I had this contact on my phone saved under _inari_. Must be close to give a nickname like that.”

“Not surprised, but I do not remember anyone named _Futaba_.”

“Wait, how did you get my name!?”

“It's saved under my contacts.”

“Then we must've been _really close_!”

“Why is that?”

“I never told anyone my actual name before!”

“How absurd.”

“No, you don't get it! I _never_ leave my room, and I _never_ tell my actual name!”

“How strange.”

“So, you never told me _your name_.”

“My name is Yusuke Kitagawa. I'm an artist.”

“Ooh, so you draw?”

“Sort of. I paint, but I've been lacking inspiration.”

“How rough.”

“So, you are what people call a ‘ _shut-in_?’”

“Yeah, but I feel like going outside from time to time, but I don't know why.”

“How strange.”

“Do you have the same problem?”

“What problem?”

“How we don't remember _anything_ about last year?”

“Yeah, but I kinda figured it was normal.”

“How come we have each other under our contacts then. Did we meet before?”

“Now that you mention it, that _does_ bug me.”

“Weird, right?”

“Don't tell me, this is worse than I thought.”

“Oh, it is, _inari_.”

“Gah, why must it be like this!? I am so confused!”

“Calm down, there _must_ be an answer _somewhere_.”

“I must know!”

“Same here! You must calm down though!”

“...”

“Inari?”

“Okay, fine. Though, this'll affect my work, tremendously.”

“Well, try painting your confusion.”

“Yes! Yes!”

“Uhg, I need to concentrate!”

“What are _you_ doing?”

“Someone came into the café, sobbing.”

“Café?”

“I'm studying, in a café!”

“Is that so? That must be rough.”

“It is.”

“So, do you go to that café often?”

“No…”

“But?”

“I feel like I used to, though.”

“Huh.”

“Can you imagine the smell of coffee?”

“... Yes, it appears so.”

“So, you feel like you've been here before.”

“It appears so.”

“Good, Inari, come over to LeBlanc, sometime soon!”

“I don't even know where that is.”

“What!?”

“There isn't a café with that name where I live.”

“ _WHAT_!?”

“Why are you so surprised?”

“ _Where_ do you live?”

“In Japan.”

“Okay, _where_ in japan? What district?”

“...”

“Okay, what school do you go to?”

“Kosei High.”

“Got it… Let me just look it up…”

“...”

“Wow, that's pretty far.”

“What school do _you_ go to?”

“I don't.”

“What.”

“Well, I mean, If I went, I'd be in Shujin Academy, as a first year. That's pretty far from your school.”

“Oh.”

“So, then, _how_ did we meet?”

“I have no idea.”

“It looks like the sobbing customer stopped sobbing. Sojiro just left, I can finally focus on my work.”

“Sojiro?”

“Oh, the café owner.”

“Oh.”

“Speaking of, you must've been here at some point.”

“You're probably right.”

“So, how about some directions to LeBlanc, then?”

“...”

“Inari?”

“I can't, not yet. There is an exhibit that I must attend, and place my art. You've given an idea, but is it enough? I know you said paint how I feel, but how to interpret that into a painting?”

“I guess your creativity is more important, how impressive!”

“If must do what I can, when it comes to art!”

“You go, Inari! I believe in you!”

“Tch, I don't need it… but I suppose I'll thank you, _Alibaba_.”

“Mwehehe, just _Futaba_ is fine!”

“Alright, then, Futaba. I thank you.”

“Ahh, the café is _so sappy_. The customer is sobbing again. Sounds like it's out of happiness this time.”

“Must've been good coffee.”

“... Yeah, probably.”

“What was with the hesitation there?”

“Oh, nothing. I wish you luck!”

“Thanks, you too!”

“Mwehehe, I don't need luck!”

“...”

“But, thank you, Kitagawa.”

“Just Yusuke is fine.”

“Alright! Thank you, Yusuke!”

“Thank _you_ , Futaba!”

“... Good luck.”

“Good luck.”

 **X-X-X-X  
END...**?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so - hello.
> 
> It's been a while since I posted here. This is part of a collab a friend & I are doing, so, I hope you understand.
> 
> I adore this ship, tbh. Though, that's just me. It's quite an adorable ship. ^^
> 
> Right - please read "[Savior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368844/chapters/46083280)" for some context, it takes place after a bad ending, and Goro Akechi lives, and switched roles with the protagonist in a new game + ( sort of, you'd need to read the first two chapters for some context ). We worked hard on it, and as of right now, it's still a WiP, and we're just about the 4th chap, right after this fic. So, please. Give it a read.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
